


The Blue Lagoon

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Coming on Face, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Three way with Alana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: An alternative first meeting between Hannibal and Will, both are looking for uncomplicated sex and meet in a bar





	1. Chapter one

Hannibal Lecter was a man of great taste, in all aspects of his life. His occupation was a tasteful one, a psychiatrist of great renown, with a past occupation of surgeon. His home was a large mansion with five bedrooms on a tree lined street in a classy part of Baltimore. His clothes were hand made to his exact proportions. His food was exquisite, he was a chef of great celebrity, his dinner parties the best. He was a handsome man, of fine figure, and great cheekbones. All in all he had a lot to offer society. What people did not know was that he was a serial killer. Not just any serial killer, but the Chesapeake Ripper no less. His kills were art. His victims pigs. He was not prolific, but did have little flurries of kills every few years. Just to keep his larder stocked. Oh yes, he was also a cannibal. However, he was also human, and he did need to have the occasional intimate encounter. Sometimes it was with a woman, sometimes with a man. He did not so much go for gender, he went for the beauty and allure of the person. To find the right person his method varied. Occasionally it was a colleague, sometimes a passer by, he wined and dined these, his reputation could not be besmirched. Occasionally though he just wanted a filthy encounter with someone of loose morals. For this he went to night clubs and dive bars. He did not wine and dine these. He paid them and never saw them again.

Tonight Hannibal was in the mood for a filthy encounter. It had been a month since he last saw Alana, who he was seeing on and off for a few months. It ended when she became a little too clingy. Hannibal did not do clingy. She was upset, but discreet about it. He still saw her when he collaborated with the FBI, he was their occasional consultant on serial killer cases. Oh the irony!

Tonight he was headed to a club called The Blue Lagoon, very seedy, very dark inside, expensive though as the owners were discreet, they had a few rooms available for the clientele when it was required. For a price though.

Hannibal dressed as usual, in a three piece suit, made sure his hair was well gelled, and his scent was as alluring as usual. He entered the club and looked around. Not many in, 11pm, still quite early really. He ordered a glass of Barolo, they kept some decent wines in. He was glancing around to see if anyone looked interesting. A woman at the bar, late thirties, very good looking, but not really his type. Red hair. He was more partial to brunettes. Further along a man in his forties, quite handsome, but not enough, and that man was clearly smitten with the young man he was sitting with. There was no contact, clearly they had just met, but the way he was peacocking for the young man showed his interest. Hannibal was intrigued, and went to sit closer.

From a distance the young man looked presentable, but closer up Hannibal could see that he was stunning. Curly brown hair that reached his shoulders, slight stubble along a very masculine jaw, but the largest blue eyes he had ever seen on a man, framed by very long dark lashes. His mouth was very soft and shapely. His physique was slight but not thin, his jeans were very tight, showing a nice round posterior and long legs. He wore a t shirt that clung to his upper body. He was lightly muscled. His age was early thirties. Overall very very pleasant to look at.

Hannibal listened in on the conversation for a few moments and it seemed like the younger man was trying to disengage in the conversation with the older man, but was meeting with resistance.

“Look, I am sure you are a great guy, but I really am not interested.”

“Are you just a cock tease then, wearing those tight clothes, but not available. I bought you a drink, the least you can do is show some appreciation.”

“Look, I need a piss, just don’t be here when I get back.”

Hannibal saw the young man leave for the toilet. After a minute the other man followed him. Hannibal followed, intrigued about whether the young man was being coy, or genuinely wanted rid of the other.

As he opened the door he heard the sounds of a struggle and heard:

“Get off me, I told you I am not interested.”

Hannibal saw the young man being pinned to the wall, clearly being assaulted.

  
“I suggest you get off him now, before you regret it.”

They both looked at Hannibal, but the man did not desist, he was trying to take down the younger mans jeans. Far larger than his prey, he clearly had the upper hand. Rude!

Hannibal pulled the man off, and threw him at the wall. He walked over to him, picked him up off the floor and threw him out of the bathroom. Now Hannibal might not be the largest man in the world, but he was good at throwing weights around. The man did not re-enter the bathroom.

“Thanks for that. He was a dick. I would have been ok though you know.”

“It is fine, I saw you having problems with him. Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes fine. Let’s go back to the bar. I am buying you drink to say thanks. Do you think he has gone?”

They went back to the bar. The man was gone.

“My name is Will, by the way.”

“Hannibal.”

“Great name. Nice to meet you Hannibal.”

Will bought Hannibal a drink, and had a double whiskey for himself.

Hannibal was entranced. Even after an episode like that Will had a certain grace about him. His accent was southern, Louisiana, if Hannibal wasn’t mistaken. Up close he was even more breathtaking, Hannibal could not stop watching his mouth when he spoke.

“So, Will, what are you here for. Am I to presume you are not here for recreation. Apologies for being so bold. I find myself very attracted to you. I rarely come here myself but when I do it is for one thing. If you are not interested just say the word.”

“I’m here for the same reason as you. Just didn’t feel it for that guy. My instincts were bang on by the looks of it. An yes, Hannibal. I am interested. Shall we take this to one of the rooms upstairs ? I am happy to share the cost.”

“No need. My treat.”

With that Hannibal paid the bartender for a room. The cost was $350 for two hours. Clean linen guaranteed. Drinks included.

They went upstairs. When Will got into the room he began to take off his clothes. Hannibal followed suit.

“You are really good looking Hannibal, why do you have to come to a place like this?”

“I could say the same about you Will, in fact you are one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. For my part, I like uncomplicated dirty sex every now and then.”

“Me too, and I come here because I find it difficult to sustain a relationship, so I don’t even bother. I like a bit of rough handling by the way, but only if I consent. So don’t be gentle with me.”

Will looked at Hannibal when he was naked. Very impressed by everything about him. He had one of those long slim cocks. And by long, he meant long.

By contrast, Will was well endowed but much thicker. As Hannibal was going to top, it was neither here nor there for now. But you never knew, perhaps another time.

Will lay down on the bed, while Hannibal grabbed some lube and condoms from the table beside the bed. The lube was unopened, and good quality. He began slicking up his fingers.

“How do you want it Will, on you back or your front.”

“I am fine on my front for now, but we will see how it goes.”

With that he went onto his front, lifting his ass in the air, very ready for Hannibal to start to prep him.

Hannibal leaned over Will, kissing the back of his neck, while sliding his finger into Will, none too gently. Will moaned loudly, encouraging Hannibal on.

Hannibal slid his finger all the way in, pumping it in and out, and added a second finger quite quickly. He scissored Will open, added a third and when Will was only just stretched enough removed his fingers and rolled the condom on, lathering up with more lube. He pressed his cock head into Will’s anus and rolled it around the rim for a bit before pushing in very slowly. It took a few goes for him to bottom out. His cock was a good 9 inches fully erect, and he wasn’t sure how many men Will had had with a similar length.

“Oh god, that is so good. Your prick is huge, I couldn’t have asked for more.”

Hannibal felt some pride at this, he had never had any complaints. Alana was particularly fond of riding him, like he was a horse. She use to call out the most obscene words whilst having sex. It was fairly off putting coming from her mouth. She did struggle to blow him, never got down her throat very far.

Hannibal began a fairly rapid pace once he started inside Will. He recalled Will saying he liked it rough, so he dug his fingers into Will’s hips as hard as he could, there would be some great bruising to show for this.

“Harder, faster, Hannibal, don’t hold back.”

With this consent Hannibal really went for it. He pounded into Will for all his worth. After a few minutes, Will slid out from under him, and lay on his back. Hannibal pushed Will’s legs right up, pulling him forward, with his ass splayed open for him, and he sunk in again in one go.

Will was moaning so loud Hannibal worried they would be heard in the bar, but this just excited him more. To increase the girth of his cock, he slid two fingers in alongside his cock. He could feel Will stiffen a little, but only for a moment. Will was fisting his cock to keep up the pace.

“Get off now, I want to suck it, make you come over my face.”

Hannibal pulled out and Will made him sit on the edge of the bed. He took the condom off and got on his knees in front of Hannibal. He splayed Hannibal’s legs and slipped one finger into Hannibal’s hole while he went down on him. Took him a few goes but he got Hannibal all the way into his throat. He was breathing through his nose, and swallowing very hard. He had definitely done this before. Hannibal did not take long to finish and he warned Will with a tap to the side of his face. Will pulled off and Hannibal’s cum shot out and coated his face. He had a look of pure bliss, even kept his eyes open so Hannibal could see how much this pleased him. Will licked as much as he could off, and then kissed Hannibal, who was quite happy to taste himself on the others tongue.

Will was still rock hard, so Hannibal lay him back on the bed and inserted three fingers straight into him, curling them around to massage his prostate. Will came almost immediately, and Hannibal sucked him down to drink up all of him.

They lay afterwards for about fifteen minutes, not exactly touching, but close enough.

After they both got cleaned up, Will gave Hannibal a small peck on the cheek, and thanked him for a beautiful fuck.

“The pleasure is all mine, Will. I don’t suppose we will meet again, but feel free to look me up if you ever want to. My name is Hannibal Lecter. Here is my card.”

Will started laughing.

“No way. I know of you. My friend Alana Bloom talks about you all the time. I have just come to work at the FBI as a profiler on the Ripper case. I am due to start at Quantico tomorrow.

Hannibal couldn’t believe his luck. He would be able to see Will again.

“Well Will, I do believe we were fated to meet this way. I can guarantee there will be no awkwardness when we meet officially.”

“Not from me, it will be our little secret.”

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal meets Will and Alana, and they all go for lunch together

Hannibal was more than pleased with himself when he was called to Quantico the next day to both meet Jack Crawford’s new profiler and to consult on a new case.

The night before had been a surprise, both at the incredible sex and the serendipity of meeting Will. In his wildest dreams he could never have predicted that outcome. And the fact that Will knew Alana Bloom, and that Hannibal had carnal knowledge of both of them was fascinating to him. How would the atmosphere be when Alan finds out? And he would make sure she did, if only to see what would happen.

Will himself turned out to be more than he could ever wish for. Beauty, brains, and interesting to boot. Not that Alana was not all those things too, it was just that Alana could not hold his interest, and was too available. Will, whilst not exactly declaring that he didn’t want to revisit their sexual connection, hadn’t been explicit about the potential for future trysts so there was still the thrill of the chase to be had. Hannibal also wondered about Will’s comments that he was a social mess, but Hannibal couldn’t see how. He appeared to have all the social graces covered last night. Well, perhaps today’s meeting would reveal more.

Hannibal arrived at Quantico at10am and headed straight for Jack’s office from the car park, but before he got very far he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Alana Bloom coming towards him. She had clearly been called in too. 

“Hello Hannibal, it is good to see you. Did Jack say why he wanted us here? I just got a brief message asking for my presence.”

“It is good to see you Alana. Jack just said there was a case and that he wanted me to meet a new profiler.”

“That would be Will Graham. He is just transferred from Louisiana, he was a cop and he was injured in the line of duty and left the force. He is trained in criminal psychology and has been academically published. He is a special case, very shy, so treat him gently Hannibal.”

Hannibal barely contained his mirth at this, but was intrigued by Will’s back story. He had noticed some scarring on Will’s shoulder, but had assumed it was an operation to repair a rotator cuff injury. The wounds looked surgical, so the injury must have been a knife wound. He certainly did not seem shy though. Maybe Will had an alter ego. Curiouser and curiouser.

They walked to Jack’s office, and as soon as Hannibal walked in he saw Will, but not the Will he remembered from last night. This Will was wearing horn rimmed glasses, a tweed jacket over a checked shirt and very baggy trousers. His shoes were worn, and his hair looked flat and dull. He barely gave Hannibal a glance, but Hannibal thought he caught just a brief flash of humour on Will’s face before he closed down, and looked away. In fact Hannibal was certain he had seen it.

“Hannibal, Alana, thank you for coming. Will, I believe you know Alana already, but I would like you to meet Doctor Hannibal Lecter, he practices psychiatry in Baltimore, but he is gracious enough to assist the BSU with cases from time to time. Hannibal, I would like to introduce you to Will Graham. Will is a profiler, and he has an extraordinary reputation for being to read crime scenes in a way that is unprecedented.”

“You exaggerate, Jack, I just read the evidence. Hi Alana, great to see you, and good to meet you Doctor Lecter. Alana has mentioned you to me in the past. I am also a little aware of your reputation and talents.”

Will said this with a straight face, no sign for the other two in the room at all, but Hannibal was delighted with this greeting. He shook Will’s hand and told Will he was happy to meet him and that he looked forward to getting to know him better.

With introductions out of the way, Jack began to brief them all on the case. It was fairly run of the mill, nothing at all like the Ripper case that Will claimed to have been recruited for but so far Jack hadn’t even consulted with Hannibal on that case. Hannibal would broach that subject another time. He didn’t want to seem too interested at this stage. He needed to see a little more of Will’s unique skill set so he could gauge whether Will would be a threat to him.

A little over two hours later, they were all leaving the building together. They were due to travel to Charleston the next day to look at the site of the kills, but were free the rest of the day. 

“Would you both like to accompany me for lunch? There is a charming little restaurant about half an hour away. It will be my treat. I know the head chef, we will have a splendid lunch.”

Both Alana and Will accepted Hannibal’s offer and they all left in his Bentley. He would drop them back to their cars later.

When they arrived, they were seated and Hannibal ordered for them all, along with a bottle of wine, a light fruity one that wouldn’t interfere with driving later in the day.

“So Alana, please tell me how you know Will? Jack mentioned that you were already acquainted.”

“I met Will at a conference about a year ago. We got to talking and he mentioned to me that he would like to work in profiling. I introduced him to Jack.”

“Yes, and Alana was very kind to me when I was recovering from an injury at work, about a couple of months after we met. It was Alana who helped me move on. From a distance, or course, we talked by email and telephone. I didn’t see her again until a couple of weeks ago, when I set up my house at Wolf Trap.”

“Well, I hope you are happy working for the BSU. It can be very rewarding work, catching killers. Tell me though, Will, do you have any family? A wife perhaps? Children?”

“No, just me and my dogs. I have six. They keep me company. Although I am only 32, I fear I am destined to be a bachelor. I don’t mix well with others.”

“ Nonsense, Will, I think you are very sociable. Or maybe we are just very like minded. I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

“Just keep it professional, Hannibal. I haven’t told you whether I find you that interesting yet.”

Hannibal smiled at this and excused himself as he needed the bathroom. 

“Oh, where is it, I could do with a visit. I never got the chance before we left Quantico.”

“Follow me, I will show you the way. Please excuse us Alana. Do start without us.”

Will followed Hannibal to the men’s room. As soon as they were in there, Will pulled Hannibal into one of the stalls and locked it. He went down onto the floor, and pulled Hannibal’s zipper down and pulled out his cock.

“Will, are you sure, we will have to be quick!”

“God, I have been hard for the last half hour, it’s all I could think about. Don’t worry I will be quick.”

With that he swallowed Hannibal down and gave him head until Hannibal came. Will managed to swallow every drop. They had been gone too long for Hannibal to reciprocate fully, so he just gave Will a hand job until he too came and they tidied themselves up and rejoined Alana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go back to Wolf Trap, and more sex ensues

They tidied themselves up before returning to the restaurant to rejoin Alana. The drinks and the first course had arrived. Alana had already started eating.

“Is everything ok, you were gone a long time. I am sorry I was hungry and you did say to start without you.”

“Everything is fine, Alana, we were just having a conversation about the case and travel tomorrow. Will was wondering if we would be staying over, and I said that it would depend on what we find, and if there will be matters to carry over to the next day.”

“Well, I hope you both find decent accommodations if you do stay over. I am sorry I won’t be joining you but I have a lecture and no cover.”

Will gave Hannibal a provocative look, and Hannibal could only presume he was thinking about the potential for more sex. The trip would definitely be all the more interesting with Will along.

They finished their first course and before the main dishes arrived Alana surprised them both by telling Will that she and Hannibal had recently ended a brief relationship and that she hoped Will didn’t feel any tension between them.

Will expressed his surprise:

“I am sorry to hear that, but you both seem so well suited. And no there doesn’t seem to be any tension. It must have ended amicably. Tell me Hannibal, how could you let Alana go. She is a wonderful person.”

“I hated to let her go. And I am still sorry, Alana, it was never about you. It was all me. I just felt like I never really deserved someone as loyal and kind as you. I have some issues with abandonment that I carried over from losing my parents as a child in Lithuania, and have been struggling with that so didn’t want to wake up one morning to find you had left me. So I have made a pact to be single.”

“I don’t blame you, Hannibal. I did feel we were so compatible in so many ways. And let’s face it the physical side of our relationship was amazing. Sorry, Will, too much information. Let’s change the subject, Hannibal. It is not really fair on Will. I never asked you, Will, are you seeing someone?”

“ Actuality I just met someone. He seems ok, but to be honest it is the physical part our relationship that, so far, is more developed than the intellectual. We will see how it goes.”

Hannibal looked at Will to see if he was being disingenuous, but only saw honesty. He gave Will a smile.

“Let’s hope it continues Will, I am sure he feels like he is the luckiest man in the world, right now.”

Alana gave Hannibal a brief glance, such a strange comment from one man to another. Hannibal caught the look, but honesty, he didn’t care. He was just so damn happy, that Will, whilst being discreet, was green lighting their contact for the future. He surprised himself, if he was being honest. After Alana, he wasn’t sure he wanted anything long term, but he was beginning to change his mind.

After lunch, Hannibal dropped them both off at Quantico, first Alana, straight to her car. She got out, wished them both well, and got in her car and drove off. He took Will over to his car, parking up, but before Will could leave he grabbed his arm.

“Will, I have really enjoyed our time so far. I find myself in a strange position. I thought you would be angry about Alana and I. Were you not surprised?”

“How could I be. When you told me your name, and I knew you knew Alana, it did occur to me that two beautiful people like you were probably going to have had a past. And it did give me a bit of a thrill when she confirmed it. Especially the thought of you both in bed together. God, I bet that was hot. What with your huge cock and all. Anyway, her loss is my gain. What are you doing tonight?”

“I guess I am following you home, to Wolf Trap. Do you mind if we go to my place first? I can get some supplies for dinner and clothes to take tomorrow. We may as well head to the airport together. “

So Hannibal and Will went to Wolf Trap together. Hannibal was surprised at the isolated location of Will’s home, but pleasantly so as it was quaint. When they got to the door, Will warned him about how he was soon to be mobbed by his pack of dogs. Hannibal was delighted when they all swarmed around him. Large dogs and small dogs and some in between.

The house itself was simple but charming, dog beds and comfy chairs, a piano, a space heater in the fireplace, and a bed in the corner of the room.

When the dogs were fed and watered, Will locked the dogs in the back room, and started undressing, and Hannibal followed suit. It seemed that their main form of communication was going to be through their bodies.

Will was naked in no time, and Hannibal took great pleasure looking him over, his perfect skin, apart from the scar on his shoulder. The dusting of hair around his nipples, and trailing down his stomach to his cock. Will was nowhere near as hairy as Hannibal. He did have a beautiful physique. He had strong calves and thighs, a trim waist, broad shoulders, overall beautiful to Hannibal.

“Will, you are perfect. I probably forgot to tell you that last night.”

“Thank you, Hannibal. Nowhere near as perfect as you. Now please come here and fuck me with that thing.”

Hannibal looked down at himself, and had almost forgotten he was naked. He was rather proud at that moment, his cock standing to attention at the sight before him.

He retrieved his supply of lube and condoms from his luggage. He was glad he had packed them. He got beside Will on the bed and began to kiss and suck all over Will’s body. He looked over the bruises he left last night, and added to them, almost like he was making art.

Will tuned over onto his front, on all fours, clearly impatient to get to the main event. He pulled his ass cheeks apart, urging Hannibal to get on with prepping him.

“Come on, Hannibal, I am waiting!”

“You naughty boy, don’t worry, I am going to fuck you so hard, you will be walking funny tomorrow and every time I look at you I will be able to remember why, and feel so proud.”

With that Hannibal began to slick himself up. He prepped Will only briefly, it was clear he didn’t want to hang about. When he was suitably slippery hi held his cock in both hands and began the process of fucking into Will. It was so tight, he wasn’t sure it was going to go in, but was encouraged when Will shouted:

“Just shove it in, don’t dick about! I want to be walking funny tomorrow, and if anyone asks I am going to tell them that I have been fucked raw by Hannibal Lecter, the man with the 9inch dick!”

Hannibal rammed himself in all the way to the hilt, and Will screamed, but in pleasure, albeit mixed with a bit of pain. He stayed still for a good thirty seconds, enjoying the tight heat, feeling as though his cock was in a vice, which at that moment it was. He began to move, slowly at first until the lube had eased his way a little, and then, egged on again by Will pushing back at him, he began pulling out almost all the way and ramming in again, the pleasure was amazing, he had not had such great penetrative sex ever. He rammed in and out again and again until Will told him to stop.

“Oh no, have I hurt you?”

“No, I just want to change positions.”

He pulled out, and Will pushed Hannibal onto his back, and straddled him. He took Hannibal’s cock in his hand and held it to his anus before sitting down fully, screaming with delight. He began to ride Hannibal, just like Alana use to. This was better though. Not only was Will tighter, he was rougher, and this pleased Hannibal, so much that he began digging his fingers into Will again, one on Will’s hip, and one on his stomach, guiding him up and down. He then took hold of Will’s fat cock and began to pump and squeeze it in time to Will’s motions until they both came together, Will’s cum pumping out all over Hannibal’s chest hair. Will was rubbing it in, massaging Hannibal through their orgasm’s.

After Hannibal began to soften inside Will, he lifted Will off him, and pulled off his condom. Will was not done, though, and he took Hannibal’s softening cock into his mouth, trying to taste as much of Hannibal as he could. Miraculously Hannibal’s cock began to stiffen again. Will was delighted with this outcome and lay on his back, pulling his legs into the air, and spreading his legs.

“Come on, we can’t waste that, get back in there.”

What was a man to do but comply.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal enjoy first class travel, and then intimacy at the end of a long day

They headed for the airport together the next day. Will asked a neighbor to look after the dogs for him. He trusted her with them, even though he didn’t know her well. Will was good at reading people and she was a good, kind soul, clearly loved dogs and had a soft spot for Will himself. He reminded her of her son, they were about the same age, but her son had moved to Italy a few years ago.

Will said goodbye to each dog in turn. Hannibal reminded Will that they had a plane to catch.

When they got to the terminal to check in, they saw Jack and the team, Beverley, Jimmy and Zeller. Jack handed over their tickets, and said they would see them when they landed. Hannibal promptly went to the ticket desk and upgraded both himself and Will to first class.

“You didn’t have to do that, Hannibal. What Will the others think?”

“ How would they know, and they would probably be jealous. Just enjoy the ride, Will. You worry to much.”

This was true, apart from his recent sex life, which made him feel as free as a bird, he did worry too much when it came to matters about work. He decided to just go with the flow. The flight was only about an hour and a half, and as the others had already gone to check in, it was unlikely they would see them heading for first class which was at the front of the plane rather than the rear.

Will had never traveled first class. They were greeted warmly instead of being told to hurry up and take a seat. When they sat down, the flight attendant greeted them warmly, introduced himself and said that as soon as they were in the air they would be brought food and drink, which was exactly what happened. The food was good, too, none of your plastic trays with square food. It was a la carte, somehow made to order, and delicious. Will was beaming from ear to ear, sipping champagne. Truth be told, he didn’t want it to end.

When they landed, Will thanked Hannibal, who said it was his pleasure.

“You know Will, I like spoiling you. I can get used to it. And you deserve spoiling.”

In the terminal they met up with the rest of the team and headed to the local FBI headquarters to consult on the case. They went to the crime scene, where Will had to do his thing, although the bodies were absent. He had to recreate the scene with pictures, and for the first time Hannibal was able to see him at work, which in itself was fascinating. However, he was able to see first hand what the work did to Will, who was different after. Very quiet and sullen.

After interviews with local witnesses, it was clear that there was more work required for the next day, so they all booked into a hotel not too far away.

Hannibal and Will had rooms near to each other. After they checked in and unpacked for the night, they all met up at a nearby restaurant and ate dinner together. Will was still very quiet, but he did try to join in. Jimmy and Zeller were as animated as usual, and they had clearly noticed the spark of connection that existed betWeen Hannibal and Will.

“So you both seem very friendly towards each other, when did that happen? I thought you only met yesterday.” Asked Jimmy. His gaydar was on red alert too. As far as he knew, Hannibal had been dating Alana for a while, but that was over. He could see how smitten Hannibal was with Will, and he was not ashamed to ferret out the truth.

“It seems we just clicked when we met yesterday. Kindred spirits I believe you could call us.”

“Ok, that’s nice, are you sure you have not met before yesterday? I am sensing something more.”

“Just leave them alone, Jimmy. Not everyone is fucking each other.”

“Do you have to be so crude, Zeller? I am heading back. Anyone want to walk back with me?”

Will and Beverly walked back with Jack while Hannibal stayed for one more with the others. He followed shortly after though, and knocked on Will’s door. Will opened it up for him, and pulled him into the room, with a fair amount of force.

“About bloody time, Hannibal. I have been waiting for you. I need you.”

“Well, as you know, I am glad to oblige as always.”

With that they undressed and Hannibal held Will for a while before they did anything.

“That’s nice, just hold me for a bit. You know I can still see the killer tearing that family apart in my head. I hate that I am so good at this, but at the same time am glad that I am, it helps save lives.”

“You are magnificent, Will, in every way. Can I ask something from you. Will you take me tonight?”

“Are you asking me to fuck you, Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will. I would love the feeling of your very thick cock inside of me.”

“To coin a phrase, Hannibal, it would be my pleasure.”

With that, Will utilised the lube he had packed and began the process of opening Hannibal up. He slicked his fingers and used one, then two and finally three fingers, enjoying the tightness of Hannibal’s body around them, making space for him to fuck Hannibal.

Hannibal braced himself, whilst Will was only just above average length, he was way more than average in girth and he was looking forward to this. Will didn’t disappoint and as he pushed his way into him, it was a very tight squeeze. Hannibal had been penetrated many times before, but this was the first time he had felt so impossibly full. It was amazing. When Will bottomed out he heard Will say:

“Jesus, Hannibal, that feels good. Are you ok? You are very quiet.”

“Will, I am very well. Please just move.”

So Will began to move inside Hannibal, he was very gentle. However, as his pace picked up he became a bit erratic. To make sure Hannibal got as much pleasure as possible he reached around and began to stroke Hannibal’s very erect cock, although it was quite difficult to make a good job of it as it was so long and his arm was just shy of being able to stroke the full length, so he did the best he could. It appeared that it was good enough as after a few minutes they both came at roughly the same time.

After cleaning up, Hannibal went to his room to gather up his belongings. He stayed the night with Will. Neither were concerned about being caught together. They were both adults, if they wanted to carry out an affair that was their business. Hannibal would let Alana know as soon as they were back. It was only proper that he tell her himself.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana goes to dinner with Will and Hannibal and there are some very sexy times for the three of them

Before landing back home, Hannibal decided to ask Will about how he would like to proceed with their relationship. Not wanting to lose Will’s company, he had decided he would respect whatever decision he made, although he would be a little sad if it were to remain casual. At fifty years of age, and having been alone for much of his life, he was now reflecting that the company of someone who challenged him and who he loved both physically as well as mentally was suddenly high on his agenda.

“Will, after last night, I want to ask you something. Would you be open to announcing our relationship to our circle of friends and colleagues?”

Will looked thoughtful for a moment or two, surprised by Hannibal’s question.

“Is that what you want, Hannibal? We have only known each other for a few days really. What if it peters out? What if, after a week or two, you decide, or I decide that we aren’t really compatible? I have always been ok on my own, well apart from the dogs and the sex with strangers.”

“A flame that burns bright for a short while is better than no flame at all Will. Let me look after you, you wouldn’t need to work if you didn’t want to, I will cater for your dogs, we could live anywhere. I am rambling I know, but I feel like I have found my soul mate, if such a thing were possible. I realise that my life is a lonely existence and you have come along at just the right time. I know I am older than you, but we seem to do well together.

For a moment or two Will said nothing before he smiled, and Hannibal’s heart nearly burst.

“Ok, I am game if you are. But I warn you, I am a mess for most of the time. And the dogs, they couldn’t live anywhere but Wolf Trap for now. They are only just getting used to the place. And I love the tranquility too. Can we try for a few weeks living there, and see how it goes?”

“Anything for you mylimasis. I need to tell Alana first though. I will call her tonight and invite her to dinner. Why don’t you join us at about eight, I will get her to come over earlier.”

Later that day Hannibal was preparing for his guests when the door bell rang. He answered to find Alana, looking stunning in a red wrap dress, her hair piled up on top of her head, looking like she was going on a romantic date.

“Alana, you look stunning. Please come in.”

Alana followed Hannibal through to the kitchen, where he had a bottle of home brew waiting for her.

“My special reserve, thank you Hannibal. I was very surprised by your invitation. You have made me so happy, I never really got over you, as you well know. Very difficult to find some one with your talents, and class of course. Do we have time for a quick one before dinner?”

Hannibal was aghast. He had no idea Alana still had feelings for him, and was not sure how to proceed when Alana walked over to him and started pulling at his belt, opening it and slipping her hand into his underwear before he had a chance to stop her. Her hand was wrapped around his cock, which unfortunately seemed to have a mind of its own suddenly. She slipped one of her fingers into his anus suddenly too, and began to stroke him rapidly.

“Alana, stop, you misunderstand my invitation, it wasn’t for us to get back together, please remove your hands from my equipment.”

With that Alana removed her hand, her face showing how embarrassed she was. Hannibal felt sorry for her suddenly, and brought her into an embrace to show he was sorry.

At that moment, someone walked into the kitchen. Will had arrived early and let himself into the house, gunning straight for the kitchen. Unfortunately he was greeted with the sight of Hannibal pushing Alana out of his embrace, and even more unfortunate was that his cock was hanging out of his open trousers, very much still erect.

“Well, this is embarrassing Hannibal, care to explain?”  
Hannibal quickly fumbled his cock back into his trousers, which wasn’t easy due to its rather large size still. There was no hiding it, and Will began to laugh.

I guess Alana thought you were inviting her over for something other than dinner and conversation between old flames eh?”

“Hannibal, what is going on? Why is Will here?”

“Alana, I invited you here to tell you that I am in love with Will, and we have been seeing each other for a short time, and have decided that we want everyone to know about us so there is no sneaking around behind everyone’s back. I am very sorry, but I wanted to tell you first, but before I could you were putting your hands down my trousers, as well as fingering me.”

Alana blushed heavily, surprised that Hannibal was so descriptive about what she had done.

“Sorry, Will, I wanted you to know everything that happened and that I didn’t have a chance to stop Alana, I was a bit shocked at her behaviour.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, either of you. Look Hannibal, I have no claim on you, so I am not jealous. Actually I am a little turned on right now. The thought of you two together is really hot, and I am up for it if you both are.”

“Will!! How could you suggest such a thing. Hannibal is clearly in love with you, and you are suggesting we all have sex together. What, just this once?”

“Hannibal? What do you think?”

“Are you sure Will? I am not opposed, but I will have to turn the dinner off for now. It may be ruined.”

Well this was certainly a turn up for the books, thought Hannibal. He decided to go along with it, for Will’s sake. It would be a farewell to Alana he guessed. Close one chapter before opening another.

They all headed up to Hannibal’s master suite, Hannibal leading the way. He began to undress on his way up the stairs. At some point Will and Alana beat him into the bed, both naked and before him, their eyes looking straight at his huge erection.

“It is very impressive isn’t it Will. You are a very lucky boy in my opinion. At least I will get one last go. “

“Wait until you see Will, Alana, you might be just as impressed.”

Will pulled the covers off his huge erection to show Alana. She just stared and licked her lips. The evening was getting better.

“So how do we do this, then?”

They simply took turns in the end, with at one point Will fucking into Alana, while Hannibal fucked into him at the same point. And then changed around.

To begin, Alana gave them both a bit of a blow job, just to warm up. She struggled with both Will’s girth and Hannibal’s length. She took Will’s cock into her mouth first, while Hannibal slipped his fingers into her cunt, rubbing at her clitoris in a circular motion. She moaned so loud around Will’s cock he thought he would cum straight away. He held back though and after she had worked Will over for a bit she pulled off and went over to Hannibal and took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Which was not much at all. Will decided to slip his fingers into Alana, loving how slippery and tight she was. He managed to get three fingers into her, but didn’t push this for long, as by silent agreement he was going to fuck her after she finished with Hannibal’s cock.

They tried to work out the best possible position for the three way, and it was easiest if Alana lay on her back, with Will between her legs, and Hannibal behind him. Will, after putting on a condom, began to work his way into Alana, and it was so warm and wet it took no effort at all. Alana, gasped, Will was so thick he stretched her but it felt so good. They held the position for a moment while Hannibal put his condom on and began to work Will open. This took very little time, the amount of sex he and Hannibal had been having had kept him a little looser than he was usually. Hannibal began to work his way into Will, and as soon as he had bottomed out the three of them were joined beautifully.

“Oh my god this is amazing. I never dreamed that we would be doing this. Now let’s all move together. “Said Will.

They all moved, first Will pulling out of Alana, and Hannibal out of Will and they both descended back in together. This went on for what seemed like several blissful hours, Alana was moaning and Will was gasping, and Hannibal was just so pleased with himself. Eventually they all traded positions, Hannibal fucking Alana, and Will fucking Hannibal. Alana had several orgasms, the female body so fortunate to be able to do this. Will and Hannibal eventually came together, filling their condoms, and they all pulled out and lay exhausted on the bed.

After a while they all got up and dressed and went back downstairs. Alana decided not to stay for dinner. It had all been so tiring.

“Well, boys, thank you for the best night of my life. No need to be embarrassed when we see each other next time. Let’s just chalk this up to a mutually beneficial goodbye. And Will, no hard feelings. I hope you are both very happy. And if you ever want a repeat of this, I am game.”

With that Alana left and Will and Hannibal just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn’t resist!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was going to be a one shot, but it is too tempting to miss out on Will and Alana having intimate knowledge of Hannibal but being unaware of it, so I will post another couple of chapters to tease this out.


End file.
